


A Brief Moment

by GhostofMakaris (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/GhostofMakaris
Summary: Brief moments between Simon Lewis/Lovelace and the Magisterium teens after Simon gets involved with the Shadowhunter world.





	1. In The Afterlife

Simon Lewis knew he was dead. When you die, it’s hard to ignore the fact that you’re dead.

He remembered dying. He remembered the panic and the fear he felt when he ripped off the door at the hotel. And he remembered thinking “Oh God I don’t want to be a vampire” and he remembered the rush of figures toward him as he begged and screamed for answers. And he remembered pain.

Everything had turned black for a while as he felt his life dying out. The pain he felt rose when someone gently picked him up and the wind definitely didn’t help his suffering. He remembered hearing Clary’s panicked voice and Raphael explaining the situation. And he remembered feeling panicked again when he heard Raphael saying he would be one of them. And he remembered Clary. He remembered everything about Clary, including her last words to him.

“Simon, I love you,”

But the boy he met in the afterlife was different. He was mysterious, his eyes darting across the ground. Simon wasn’t sure how long the boy was dead and why he was even there. The boy’s blond hair was basically glowing white. The boy gave off a warm, but sad glow. His smile was fake when he held his hand out to Simon, introducing himself as Aaron Stewart. Who longingly stared at the ground, like something or someone would be there, lying and waiting for him. And sometimes Simon swore Aaron would stare in the distance of the world they now had to call home. Aaron was definitely waiting for someone.

“I bet you’re wondering,” Aaron eventually spoke, “Why I act the way I do,”

“Figured that’s how all dead people act,” Simon responded, an attempt to lighten the mood. Aaron slightly smiled before looking off into the distance.

“My best friend lived,” He explained, “And so did my other best friend. And I wonder. Are they okay without me? Was Call’s identity revealed? Is he destined to have the same fate?” Aaron shook his head, “There’s not much to do but wonder here,” Simon had to agree to that.

He remembers his eyes opening and the feeling of panic. He remembers hearing a voice and feeling a hunger he doesn’t remember feeling before. He remembers digging himself out of the grave; he remembers a weak feeling driven by his hunger. He remembers her falling to her knees beside him and someone yelling her name. He remembers attacking her, not knowing who she is. What she means to him. He remembers screaming. And he remembers the smell of blood. And he remembers himself as a monster.

And sometimes he has memories of the afterlife. And memories of a golden-haired boy who never got a second chance. And who never will.


	2. In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Callum Hunt visits Aaron Stewart's grave, which is next to George Lovelace's.

After speaking his Shadowhunter name for the first time, Simon continued to kneel in front of his friend’s grave. He had this strange feeling when he sat there, a feeling of a far away memory. He heard the crunch of leaves beside him, the reveal of someone kneeling at the grave next to George’s. His curiously came to him as he saw a boy placing flowers on the grave. The boy looked sad, stricken by grief. Simon was sure the boy mirrored his own facial expressions.

“Could you stop staring at me?” The boy questioned with a rude tone, turning toward Simon, “I want to mourn in peace, please. Before my friend shows up to drag me away,” Simon’s face turned red, a bit embarrassed before turning toward George’s grave. Occasionally he would glance at the boy next to him; occasionally Simon swore the boy would glance back. After a while, Simon started to feel a bit awkward about their situation. It wasn’t every day that a boy that seemed stuck in mourning snapped at you when you were visiting a grave, “Hey sorry,” The boy spoke as Simon stood. He looked tired, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. My anger has gotten worse since Aaron’s passing,” The boy got up and dusted off his black pants. He turned toward Simon, “Who are you visiting?” Simon glanced at George’s grave.

“My brother,” Simon responded, “I guess George just wasn’t suppose to be a Shadowhunter,” The boy didn’t seem to recognize the word.

“The pain doesn’t go away, does it?” The boy looked at the ground and Simon had a quick flashback of another boy doing something similar, “I would have done anything for Aaron,”

“Yeah I understand,” Simon responded, “I’m sorry for your lost,” The boy wiped his tears from his eyes.

“I figured I would be over this by now,” He responded, “Aaron’s been gone for a couple years now,” He admitted, “But it’s like he died yesterday,” Before Simon could respond, a voice interrupted.

“Callum, what are you doing out here again, sulking?” The boy rolled his eyes as he turned around.

“None of your business Jasper,” Callum looked at Simon and then smiled, “Thanks for letting me talk to you,” Jasper frowned at Simon as Callum walked forward, “I’m ready,” Simon watched the two of them walk away, wondering what their story was.

And the ghost of Aaron Stewart, who Simon Lovelace barely remembered, smiled fondly as Callum Hunt walked away. The ghost then disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on eventually doing one of these for each of the main characters from Aaron to Celia. But right now I've got so much to do so it'll have to wait.


End file.
